


Employment

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jobs, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employment

Clint over the years has done many jobs.  
He has been a farmer.  
He was also a soldier in the Army during the Civil War.  
He has been a doctor and a teacher.  
A chef and a librarian  
And a musician  
He has also been an engineer.  
He has been a spy.  
And also an assassin.   
But his favorite job has always been helping people.  
He likes being a superhero.


End file.
